


when we were on the ground

by thewatch



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewatch/pseuds/thewatch
Summary: A follow on, inspired by pencilguin's lovely chapter 6 from "20 Things You Said", which you should go and read! Also Wilson Cruz's recent set of new photos.





	when we were on the ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pencilguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencilguin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Twenty Things You Said](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879919) by [pencilguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencilguin/pseuds/pencilguin). 



Paul snuggles in bed, happily replaying everything from the last 24 hours with complete delighted happiness. The day at the market had been a pleasure, trailing round with Hugh, trying the different food stands and coffee and spiced mulled wine. Buying a few things that caught one of their attentions when they spotted it and circled back around.  
Then the Ferris Wheel, the happy joy in Hugh’s smile when he’d offered him the ride and they’d snuggled in close on the seat. His question, unexpected and joyous all at once. The warmth had spread through every part of him at that moment. Even after the ride was finished Paul didn’t feel like he was walking on the solid ground. Floating a few inches above with Hugh as they held hands, the solidity of their new officialdom carrying them on clouds.

That evening they had gone back to Paul’s as they had planned, only needing a light snack before bed after the treats at the market. The joy soon spilling out of them both, folding around them and filling the room as they touched and kissed and held each other. Paul can’t remember feeling so happy and full of love and delight at the world.  
Neither of them know how late they stayed up, celebrating the day and each other. Blissed out on quiet, deep love. 

The morning had come, later than usual for both of them. Neither in any hurry or need to leave each other’s side. Reaffirming the previous day and their declarations to each other. Then Hugh slips out from under the covers, pulling on his jeans and goes to make breakfast, a soft smile at Paul before he disappears to the kitchen. 

Paul lies there for a few moments. Soaking in the feelings of bliss and simple pleasures, before a thought comes to him. Slipping out himself, pulling on a soft warm sweater and trousers, he picks up his camera, never far from him and automatically does the quick checks and preparation, before quietly heading towards the kitchen, to Hugh.

He’s easily spotted through the doorway, his back partly turned to Paul, as he deftly prepares food and handles utensils. He is concentration and grace in every movement. The light coming through the window is perfect. Bright enough Hugh hasn’t turned on the main light and instead, the warm golden sunlight falls over his skin. Paul gives himself a moment to admire the image before raising the camera, his own grace and skill in the movement to capture his love in the soft moment. 

He catches sight of Hugh’s smile as he hears the camera shutter. Knowing Paul didn’t manage to resist the lure of continuing to share space, affirming themselves with each other. The love in Hugh can’t help but shine out from his face, as he turns to smile at Paul, drinking in his presence there in return.

Soon they will gather trays of drinks and food and head back to bed. Eat their fill and press close as they enjoy their drinks. Leaving things in a safe place on the floor before sinking back into their cocoon of warm joy in each other. They have all day, and every day to come and they will treasure each one.


End file.
